Chapter 1: Kushina's dilemma
by jka039
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't the Yondaime's son? What if instead he was the Kyuubi's?


**Jka039: **I think this computer hates me, either that or i'm really really blind, oh well. Fixed any of the obvious mistakes i could find, so this one is better than the last one. for those of you who are new, it doesn't matter.

**Disclaimer: **Me! Owning naruto O.O *faints at the idea*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Leaf Village

9 months before Kyuubi Attack

To say Uzumaki Kushina was mad would be an understatement. To say she was so pissed off that she could have ripped the kyuubi in half, would have been cutting it too close. It was safe to say that she was absolutely livid. The doctor in front of her, who was growing to wish he had stayed home that day, was unfortunately the focus of her anger.

"I don't care what you say, your tests are wrong!"

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, truly I am, but i assure you that our tests are-"

"Do them again"

Blink.

He frowned, "I'm afraid i did not quite catch that."

"Do them _again_," she said rather forcibly.

Another blink. He stared, wondering what had caused this change in emotion. He blinked again, than a sigh, it really didn't concern him.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose he replied,"Alright if that is what you wish, but Uzumaki-san, we all have to face the bitter truth in the end," he said rather pointedly.

She stared at him for such a long while that he started to sweat. After what seemed like five minutes passed, she gave a brief nod and left. Once he was sure that she was gone and wouldn't come raging back to exact any sort of unjust punishment he sighed, relieved. Hoping the day wouldn't get any worse he straightened and headed towards the receptionist desk, maybe seeing Miyoko would make him feel better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only after five minutes and several miles in the forest that she realized she was lost and had no idea where she was. when she tried to retrace her steps she found she had walked around in a circle, either that or she just doomed herself by making her more lost.

_'tch. I don't have time for this.' _she thought while observing her sorroundings. Most of what she saw were trees; she was going to signal for help when she felt another presence, what sort of presence it was she didn't know, but it automatically caught her attention and so like any other stupid character in a scary movie, not that she was stupid or that this was a scary movie(obviously not seeing how your reading it), she walked towards it.

She had only gone about a few minutes when she chanced upon a cave. The entrance of the cave was so huge that, if tried (though i highly advise agianst it), you could fit half of a mountain in it along with some humans. It was so big she wondered how it couldn't be seen from Konohagakure,it was only what she did afterwards that she found out how.

Frowning, she found that when she stepped forward, her thoughts seemed to shift from the cave along with her eyes(1), it also seemed to go out of focus as if not there but when she stepped back she could clearly see the cave and her mind and eyes did not shift from the cave. _'Genjutsu?'_

"Kai," she uttered, hopefully releasing any genjutsu around the area.

With a surprise, she found that she had not released what she thought was genjutsu and that it was not only still there, but stronger than before. Hastily she stepped back. It was rather disorienting. She frowned again, this time out of frustration.

How did this jutsu work, was it a new jutsu that she had never seen before, or was she weaker than-

_Crunch_

Automatically she sprang around, looking everywhere, finding nothing in her line of sight she went through some quick signs and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," creating several solid clones of herself which went into the sorrounding area; to cover more distance and keep her guarded while she tried to decipher the mysteries of the cave. Satisfied and sure of her security, though she still kept herself alert, she started to turn around when she caught a movement, very slight but movment nonetheless, in her peripheral vision.

"Who's there?"

"Oh my, I go out hunting for one minute and look what I find when I get back. A woman, and a female ninja nonetheless," said the voice stepping out of the shadows, identifing it to be a woman. She was beautiful, very beautiful, she had on a red kimono which went all the way to her feet. Her eyes were inquisitive and kind though it seemed that it could go to a blinding rage and ferocity. Her face resembled that of a fox yet it suited her, it made her seem wistful, cunning, and many more things, but it mostly made her hard not to look at. Her eyes were a reddish brown and seemed to suck you in at times while it also seemed to stare straight into your soul, at others. Her bust (yes i'm going to use bust here instead of breast, why? because i want to) was not too small yet not too big.

_'it suits her'_ Kushina mused before pulling out of that thought, suddenly blushing, though she had no idea why. Her gaze was wrenched from gazing at the inricate designs she had on her kimono(I'll let you guys think of what the designs will look like) to looking behind her.

She saw nothing

Perplexed she wondered what had caused her to stare there when she saw it again, a movement, like the swishing of tails.

_'What in the-' _she was suddenly wrenched from that thought as the woman started to speak.

"Is something the matter with me?"

"What? No."

"oh, well, okay, I was just wondering because you were staring at me for a long time."

Another blush. Why was she blushing, she thought furiously, she shouldn't be blushing. Another thought came to mind, this one she said aloud.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Ah, I was wondering when it would come to that," her face full of amusement, though not losing it's curiosity. "Come let us go from prying ears," she said beckoning with a finger as she walked towards the cave entrance.

She did not move for quite awhile, trying to discern wether or not to trust her, it was only when the mystery lady looked back with a questioning look that she stepped forward, albeit cautiously.

Only after she entered the cave did it come to mind that the the genjutsu or whatever it had been was dispelled, confused she looked around until it dawned on her who had dispelled it. With even more caution, she followed her host deeper into the cave...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Its sort of like the _enchantment_ put on the hogwarts school in harry potter, for those of you who don't know what the hell i'm talking about i suggest reading the Harry Potter books cause i for one do not feel like explaining.

**I was Having an off day when i wrote this so try to be patient, also another thing, This. Will. Not. Be. A Yuri.**

**So you must be wondering who this woman is that suddenly appeared in front of Kushina, well you'll soon find out. Until next time...**

**P.S. please tell me if i'm any good and if i should continue wrting this story by clicking the review button below, If there's no review button than i'm srry, i'll try to see what i can do, but...**


End file.
